


公主

by sinkintosilence



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkintosilence/pseuds/sinkintosilence
Summary: 达米安·韦恩有一堆成年男朋友和狗，但他只有一个好爹地。
Relationships: Damian Wayne & Slade Wilson
Kudos: 5





	公主

**Author's Note:**

> 配对:丧钟/达米安(精神逆向)  
> 分级:R  
> 警告:囚禁，反驯养，未成年，乱伦暗示，药物滥用提及
> 
> 《蝙蝠侠之子》＋《蝙蝠侠vs罗宾》＋《坏血》背景设定

00

他长得和他的母亲并不相似。

除了那双邪恶的绿眼睛。

丧钟如此想道。觉得他的脸看上去应该更像是他的那位精子捐赠者。

也许有空的时候可以对那小鬼做个面部扫描，将收集的数据跟哥谭里的所有成年男性样本进行比对，说不定这样就能揪出那该死的黑暗骑士躲在面具后的真面目了。

这个念头只出现了一刻便被丧钟忽略，悄悄溜走了。

因为他现在对于那位义警先生并没有什么兴趣。

如果他能足够诚实地面对自己的烦躁的话，好吧，他得说，他现在都不是那么渴望塔利亚了。

丧钟撇了撇眉，从自己的位子上站起来，一步步走向角落里那个被捆在拘束服中的人影。

男人蹲下身，揪住了伤痕累累的男孩漆黑的短发——丧钟注意到了上面沾了点鲜血，把蜷在地板上的男孩提了起来。达米安翻了翻眼睛望他，深绿色的虹膜泛着涣散的光亮，看上去比平常浅得多。

显然药效还没能过去。

丧钟啧了啧舌。

他无法理解自己此刻莫名的焦躁和口腔里粘稠滚烫的饥饿，虽然说他确实是个榜上有名的恶棍，但他自认为这么多年来自己并没有什么说不出口的不齿癖好。他甚至比起布鲁斯韦恩，或者随便什么花花公子都要洁身自好得多，无论是年轻时还是现在，他都不热衷于到处抛洒捐赠自己的精子和欲望。

所以他也实在是没有办法解释自己现在为什么他妈的硬得能打铁——伙计，真不是他夸张，以他目前的年纪来说他真的已经很久没感受过这种热度了。

丧钟深深地，深深地叹了口气，松开了手，看着神志不清的小男孩软趴趴的身子再次垂回到地上，绿眼睛乖巧地睁着，一眨不眨。

这样看倒比平常温驯不少了。

然而这样的认知除了让丧钟的老二在裤裆里硬得更厉害以外并无其他作用。

男人忍不住捂住了自己的脸。

这太糟糕了

自己的年纪哪怕是挤掉雷霄当他的爷爷都名正言顺。虽然他的犯罪履历里不介意再多加上一条罪名——反正也不能真的把他送进牢里，但说真的，强迫一个未成年跟自己上床?即便对于一个超级罪犯来说这也太糟糕了。

为什么会这样？

丧钟再一次地在心底拷问着，唾弃着自己。

他看上去都不像塔利亚，他甚至不是个女孩，更别提他还在第一次见面时捅瞎了自己的一只眼睛。

丧钟伸手圈住男孩精瘦的手腕，静静地凝望着，在心里生着气。

就是这只手，当初握紧了剑柄，把明晃晃的刀刃送进了自己的眼睛里。

疼痛的记忆震悚过头皮神经，丧钟抽搐地皱紧了眉头，下意识地攥紧了那截腕骨。

干净利落，毫不留情。

回忆起来，男孩那时的脸上竟然一丝动摇的犹豫都没有，处决的神情冰冷而坚硬。连手中握紧的剑也没有抖一下。

为什么呢？

明明他手里的腕骨此时摸上去就像一只瘦弱的小鸟。

01

介于不知为何而在一个超级罪犯心里成功存活的部分良知和道德，或者其实更有可能只是丧钟的男性自尊，不允许他就这样不明所以地被一个小鬼牵引着欲望和下半身——随便怎样，反正最后他并没有真的跟达米安上床。

丧钟告诉自己和自己的老二，至少在搞清楚为什么那个小家伙吸引自己前，no sex, NO。

“这就是你把我关在这儿的原因?”

还未变声的嗓音尖锐地像个傲慢的小姑娘，更别提语调里那刻意拿捏的讽刺意味:

“哦，得了吧，你把我关在这儿一辈子我也没办法告诉你为什么你的老二想要我啊——”

丧钟懊恼地锤了下桌，迈向一脸得意的男孩的每一步都砸出羞愤的沉重声响。男人蹲下身，掐着达米安的下巴扯起他的脸，嘶哑的声线拍打着面罩，发出闷闷的低吼:

“你最好不要尝试去激怒一个成年的男人，尤其是当他的体格强壮到足够去压制你的时候。”

达米安不悦地眯起了他那双蛇一样的，危险的绿眼睛，费力地昂了昂被攥在别人手里的下巴，挤出一声不屑的嗤笑:

“我知道你想要说什么，介于你都已经把我绑在这儿了，还有什么避讳的必要呢？”

丧钟的眼神在面罩后暗了暗，他看到男孩挑衅地舔了舔嘴唇，微笑起来，道:

“当然，我也可以配合你，继续在一个你想强奸的对象面前努力不谈及性。”

奇异的怒火在丧钟心中燃烧，火光灼热，以至于他再次感受到了那股饥渴感在口中熔化，烫得他唇舌干涸。

他不得不松了手站直身，攥紧身侧的拳头以抑制住那股想要把眼前的小鬼殴打一顿再分开他的腿的冲动。

男孩被捆在拘束服里的身躯再一次地落了下去，达米安胸膛贴着地板，却仍抬着头冲丧钟露出胜利的笑容。

这让丧钟想要撕碎他。

各种意义上的。

“作为一个十岁的男孩，你真应该为你满口的脏话和对性轻浮的态度感到羞耻。”

达米安冷漠地瞥了他一眼。

“我为什么要?我又不是普通的十岁男孩。”

丧钟哑口无言。

其实他更想说的是——

02

作为一个十岁的男孩，你应该为你能对成年男性产生性吸引力感到羞耻。

03

但正如达米安对他说出来的问题的回答那样。丧钟知道即便问出口，他得到的答案也是一样。

这个小杂种只会更得意罢了。

04

讲道理，其实最后蝙蝠侠救走了他的小知更鸟后，丧钟反而松了口气。

达米安对于他而言就是个无法解决又无法拒绝的难题，充满了诱人的疑惑和危险。

对于这样的存在，他理应敬而远之，却又无法主动割舍。所以真得谢谢黑暗骑士这次的及时，虽然丧钟还是该死的恨他。

如果不是他的话，达米安这样迷人的小怪物也不会被制造出来了。

好在小怪物终于从他的生活里离开了。

好在他只是瞎了一只眼睛。

丧钟简直都要为自己的及时止损开一杯香槟了。

如果不是在回到自己的安全屋时又看到了那个让他又爱又恨的身影了的话。

“你为什么会在这里?!”

丧钟失态地冲坐在沙发上翘着腿的男孩吼道，而男孩仅仅是皱了皱眉，都没有扭头看他。

“我为什么不能来?”

漠然的反问让丧钟抓狂的心理都要变得无力起来了:

“需要我提醒你是我杀了你的外公吗？”

“所以呢？”

“我也可能会杀了你。”

“不，你不能。”

达米安双手插胸，听上去信心十足。

丧钟挫败地叹了口气。

“好吧，我的确不能。那你呢？你不恨我了吗？还是说你在等我给你倒杯热牛奶后再大开杀戒，公主殿下?”

达米安夸张地挑高了眉，显然觉得被冒犯了，但是并没有发火的迹象。

“我现在不恨你了。我的外公是个伟大的人，而你只是一只在等待我垂怜的狗——”

长刀停在了达米安的颈侧。

丧钟居高临下地盯着一脸冷漠的男孩，声音喑哑道:

“收起你的高傲，在别人的地盘上展示点尊重。”

达米安笑了，终于抬起头看他:

“我得说，我没想到你的迷恋能如此取悦到我。”

丧钟怄气地收回刀，把自己摔进了椅子里，摘下面罩泄气地嘟囔着一些脏话。

“妈的，我发誓——”

达米安好心情地抱着胸踱步到男人腿旁，眯着眼睛用他那惯用的，散漫的，漠不在乎的语调喃喃道:

“是的，你发誓，你会的，你会做到的，总有那么一天——”

“你会强奸我的。”

05

他们现在的关系算什么？

丧钟低头看了眼坐在自己身侧的男孩，对他们目前被关在一个悬空的，狭小的玻璃空间里的事实感到一阵恍惚。

“男朋友吧。听上去和狗差不多。”

男孩的声音让丧钟回过神，也让他意识到自己把想的问题说了出来。

达米安望着他呆愣的模样咯咯发笑起来。

不可思议地，这次丧钟不再只有老二在为男孩而抽痛了。

尽管他还是如此恶劣，难以驯服，羞辱着他人的自尊时如同用叉子挑开每一块半熟的牛肉——

尽管如此惹人恼怒和厌恶——

丧钟的心脏却为此活过来般地，有力地加速跳动着。

他望着达米安，望了又望，眼神认真地让男孩的瞳仁都有瞬间的紧缩。

“真希望你还能把你这傲慢的天真保持得更久。”

希望你能继续轻贱着爱，轻贱着性。

正如你轻贱着他人的渴望一样。

你还远远没有意识到它们的危险，所以如此无知地美丽着。

真希望你永远不要知道。

达米安望着丧钟，突然不笑了。坐在摩天轮里的小男孩仍旧穿着一身西服，仿佛除了罗宾制服外他就没有同龄男孩该有的可爱服装了。而这也让他脸上的忧郁比起其他同龄男孩看上去老成多了。

“你想要我对吧？”

“啊，是的。”丧钟扭头望向窗外，他们正在缓缓上升。

06

“那你知道我应该怎样才能让其他男人也想要我吗？”

07

他们在最高点停住了。

丧钟转过头，一脸错愕地盯着男孩瞪大了眼。


End file.
